Wicked Mind Control
by natebuzolicious
Summary: What happens when Angel gets bored at Max's mom's house? She mind controls the flock of course! OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

Angel POV

I sat on the couch of Max's mom's house watching boring old TV when I suddenly had an idea.

What if I mind controlled everyone here, except for Ella and Max's mom, to be someone totally opposite than who they normally were? It would much more exciting!

I laughed silently as Max and the rest of the flock came in the room. I instantly locked eyes with Max and told her that she would be preppy. She got a glazed look and left the room.

Fang looked at her, confused, when he turned to me, shaking his head. I mind controlled him, too.

As Fang went upstairs, Nudge started rambling about how random that they went upstairs. I sighed and told her to… and then she left the room.

As Gazzy looked at the retreating Nudge, then me, he stopped where he was. He looked suspiciously at me and I just gave him an innocent smile. When that didn't work, I just looked in his eyes and thought, 'Hm… what should I make you be?'

And just like everybody else, his eyes took a distant look as I gave him a command, and he went upstairs.

Shortly after, they all came down in their new outfits for the day. I began laughing as Max came down first. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a skimpy tank top and a black mini skirt with silver stilettos. She was chewing bubblegum and had lip gloss on.

"Hey, Ange! OMG, we should like, go out today! Where's the flock?" she smiled ultra bright again and Fang came in.

I burst into more hysterics when I saw Fang dressed in large, baggy jeans with a long gold chain hanging low acting as a belt, an oversized black T-shirt, gold chain necklaces and fat white Nikes. He wore large square sunglasses and a red hat turned to the side. He strutted downstairs and said, "Yo, what up?"

Then, Iggy came downstairs dressed in a small pink dress with a long blonde wig. He tried on makeup and was wearing eyeliner, mascara, blush and eye shadow. Bright red lipstick was lightly smeared against his lips.

When he tripped over the last step, he screamed like a girl. "AH!" he went to stand by Fang after he reattached the heel to his shoe with superglue.

Nudge came down next, dressed in all black and a leather jacket. She had straightened her hair and put a black cap over her head. Her head was down, but I saw the heavy black eyeliner. Her black combat boots clomped loudly down the stairs. She didn't say anything as Gazzy came down.

He was dressed in white priest robes, with his hair neatly combed down. He went up to me and held out his hand to my forehead. "The power of Christ compels you!" he did that to each flock members before sitting next to Nudge on the couch. **(AN: I hope I didn't mean to offend anyone with having Gazzy as a priest. I go to church also.)**

Max rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Who wants to shop? Everyone of course!" she trilled, not waiting for an answer.

We all shrugged and Max said, "We're taking my car!" she smiled and walked to the minivan.

She looked distastefully at the van before spraying hand sanitizer on the seat and making a face as she stepped in the van slowly.

Once we were all situated in the back, she stepped on the gas pedal. We squealed around and everyone was holding on to his or her seats for dear life as we headed to the mall.

Gazzy was holding the arm holder next to him and praying silently. When we finally arrived in the parking lot, Gazzy ran out and bowed on the asphalt as he yelled, "Thank you Lord!"

Many people stared as we all got out of the car. Nudge kept her head down and trudged behind us as we all walked ahead. Max practically ran into the mall and smiled at every guy who looked at her. She even smiled at a guy who was like, a hundred billion years old!

Girls stared at Iggy and Fang weirdly instead of in lust.

Well, it also had to do with the fact that Iggy was brushing his fake hair out of his unseeing eyes and squealing when his heels caught on ANYTHING.

Fang was walking like he owned the place. Max flirted with guys, and gave them her number. (I imagine we would be getting a lot of calls. When Max is back to normal, I don't think she'll like it very much…)

Gazzy was going up to everyone and saying, "The power of Christ compels you!" I think he gave up on talking to Nudge about coming to the local church and praying to God.

Speaking of, Nudge was sitting near the palm tree in the middle of the mall. Gazzy suddenly yelled, "See people! This is what you become when you don't go to church!" he pointed to the sulking Nudge. **(AN: Again, no offense)**

I turned around just as Max squealed. I saw her standing in front of a guy who was on one knee, looking up at her with a hopeful face. "Of course I won't marry you!" she shouted.

She smiled and everyone turned to look at her. She walked around the gaping boy and linked arms with Fang. "Come on Fangy! There's a sale on bags over there!"

Gazzy went up to the unmoving boy and said, "The power of Christ compels you!" then he ran away. Nudge lazily got up from her spot and slowly walked with me to follow Max.

1 hour later

We arrived at Max's mom's house around seven. Max came in smiling as usual, as she was holding a dozen shopping bags. More were in the car trunk.

Fang came in behind her, looking all cool and bored. He reached up and pulled his sunglasses down just a bit, so he was looking at me over the top of his sunglasses.

Iggy came in with smeared lipstick, from the time when the construction worker just grabbed him, thinking he was girl, and kissed him. Ah, funny times.

Nudge and Gazzy came in, Gazzy thanking the Lord once again, for getting him out of the car alive.

Well, Max was a _little _of a reckless driver. Well, ok, a lot. She didn't even wait for us to put our seatbelts on before we left the mall! I didn't even know a car could go on two wheels for _sooo_ long…

And I know Max would never approve to us listening to Love Game by Lady GaGa… Let alone singing to it.

Anyways, Max's mom should be home soon. Maybe I should let them go back to their normal selves. Plus, I was really tired.

So, I released my concentration on the flock and, just like that, everyone turned back to their normal selves. There were various shouts in the room.

"AH! Why am I wearing a SKIRT?! How many bags am I holding?!" Max.

"Why am _I _in a skirt?! Am I wearing lipstick?" Iggy.

"These gold chains are so heavy…" Fang.

"I hate the color black! Why am I wearing this?! Combat boots?! Those are a fashion no-no!" Nudge, obviously, as I heard her ramble on and on.

"My hair! It's gone! Wait no… it's just combed down…" Gazzy.

As I heard their yells, I couldn't stop laughing. "What?" everyone asked simultaneously. I couldn't stop laughing, so instead, I sent them a mental video, starting from when Max came down the stairs.

Their eyes were glassy and their mouths hung open. Even Fang's.

At that moment, Dr. Martinez and Ella came home. When they saw the flock gaping, and me laughing on the ground, they immediately asked what was going on. My mental video ended, and everyone glared at me. Except Gazzy.

"Aw, I wanted to be the cross dresser." He pouted. From that statement alone, Dr. Martinez and Ella cracked up laughing.

**THE END **

**Read and Review! Love it or hate it?**


End file.
